Shadows of War
by Lhinneill
Summary: One wrong step in these dark times could lead us all to ruin.
1. In Shadow

**Title:** Shadows of War  
**Author:** Lhinneill, aka Stargatefangurl  
**Summary:** One wrong step in these dark times could lead us all to ruin.  
**Genre:** Action/Adventure/General/Hurt/Comfort/Angst/Friendship  
**Characters/Pairing: **Original  
**A/N:** I know these type of stories aren't very popular on ff.n, as it doesn't have any of the canon characters in it, but that's really not the point. I'm writing this because I ADORE these characters and can't not write about them. So, if you stumble across this and decide to give it a chance, thank you! I'd love to hear what you think.

Truen Calladann, Kestry Calladann, Chldrrl, Grish, and a few others which escape my memory at the moment, all belong to my friend Lionchilde. I'm just borrowing them.

This is set centuries after RotJ. The galaxy is once again at war, but this time it is a war between the armies of the Sith and the Jedi. I will explain more throughout the story, but if you have any questions, feel free to ask. I'll do my best to answer them either by PM or in the course of the story.

* * *

Wind whistled through the city, sweeping across the roof tops and balconies, lifting a faint cloud of dust and exhaust fumes that swirled around the lone Jedi Knight. She stood with her back to the setting sun, watching the shadows grow and deepen below in the streets of Coruscant. Ships and people scrambled about as usual, happily unaware of the growing storm the Jedi sensed, an ever-present doom in the back of her mind.

The galaxy was changing. Where the Jedi had once maintained peace and order, the Sith now rampaged, spreading corruption and violating all that was once pure. They had even managed to tamper with the Jedi's connection with the Force, with their ability to sense and perceive the future. The Jedi archives told of a time when the Sith had done much the same thing. It had all ended with the horrible deaths of hundreds of Jedi when Palpatine's Order 66 had ushered in the end of the Old Republic Jedi. Now, over two hundred years later, the Order had grown and evolved; it was no longer the Order the legendary Jedi had known.

_Sometimes I wonder if it's still the same Order I knew as a youngling._

"Master?"

Skynia Drego turned, smiling gently at her young padawan. "What is it, Jaia?"

With her hands folded behind her back, Jaia stepped up beside her Master. Her eyes swept the city, just as Skynia's had done only moments ago, though now the sun had sunk beneath the horizon. "It's coming, isn't it? Another war, I mean."

Skynia nodded slowly. "It's been coming for a long time."

"Do you think the Council's wrong?"

Skynia glanced down at her Padawan, frowning softly. The Jedi High Council had ruled against deploying more Jedi in a military posture across the galaxy, despite the obvious threat posed by the Sith and the rebellion they led against Galactic government. Skynia knew she wasn't the only one in opposition to the Council's decision. Just that morning, she had spoken to her friend and fellow Knight, Kianna Starflight, about what the spreading darkness could mean for the Jedi. If the Council refused to acknowledge the threat of the Sith, they could lose everything.

"I think that the Council has a difficult decision to make," Skynia said, her gaze distant. "One wrong step in these dark times could lead us all to ruin."

Jaia sighed heavily. "But we're Jedi. We're supposed to fight the Dark Side, aren't we? Why can't we just find these Sith and kill them all?"

Shaking her head, Skynia dropped to a knee in front of the girl, resting her right hand on Jaia's shoulder. "It's not that simple, Jaia. The Dark Side clouds everything. We must be patient."

Jaia's freckled features crinkled in a frown. "So the Dark Side is more powerful?"

Skynia shook her head again and tightened her grip on Jaia's shoulder. "No. The Dark Side is never more powerful than the Light. You could say that, in a way, the Jedi have created the Dark Side. As long as there is light in this galaxy, there will be shadow and darkness. It's something we can't deny, and we certainly can't hide from it. But we _can _fight it."

Jaia's frowned deepened and she lowered her head. Skynia allowed a thick silence to fall as her Padawan absorbed the lesson.

If Skynia could have had her way, Jaia wouldn't even be here. She would be sheltered, hidden away on a safe world—but there were no safe worlds anymore. And Jaia was not her daughter, no matter how close Skynia might have felt to the girl. Jaia was her student. It was Skynia's duty to instruct and protect her, no matter how difficult that task might be. Jaia was barely past her tenth birthday, but she had already seen more death and reckless hate than Skynia had in her own early years as a Jedi. The galaxy was changing so very quickly, spiraling out of control—and Skynia didn't like the direction it was headed.


	2. Family

/"You're late,"/ Kibecca rumbled.

Skynia mumbled an apology, dipping her head in a sincere show of respect. She dropped to the floor across from the wookiee and settled into a cross-legged position, her hands quickly twisting her long black hair into a braid.

Kibecca blinked slowly and inhaled deeply. /"How is your Padawan?"/ the Jedi Master asked, woofing in the Shyriiwook language that had become so familiar to Skynia.

Skynia sighed. Only months ago, she'd still been the Padawan and Kibecca had been the Master. But with Kibecca's promotion to the Jedi Council, Skynia joined dozens of other Padawans who would face their trials early. With the war raging out of control in the galaxy, the Council was desperate for competent Jedi to defend against the threat of the Sith.

"She's restless, Master," Skynia replied.

Kibecca snuffled, her gaze rising to the domed row of skylights above. /"Who can blame her?"/

"I can't," Skynia admitted, her mind wandering back to the discussion she'd had with Kianna early that week.

_"If we keep waiting for them to strike us first, we'll all die," _Kianna had said. _"We can't wait for the Council to realize how _real _this threat is. If they don't do something, we'll have to."_

Skynia bowed her head and pulled her lower lip between her teeth. She wasn't sure if Kianna and Truen and the others would really go through with anything, but if they did… What would her decision be? Could she defy the Council _and _Kibecca? Maybe not, but she knew _something_ had to be done. With every day, more of her fellow Jedi were slaughtered. If they sat by and only tried to defend and maintain peace rather than taking an aggressive stance, where would they be a year from now? Who would be left? Jaia, as young and innocent as she was, had already seen so much pain. Maybe she would be one of the next to fall.

Pressing her lips into a firm line, Skynia shook her head and leaned forward. "Master, you must convince the Council to rethink their decision. We can't wait any longer! I know they think this is the best decision, that this will keep us alive, but if we're wrong…"

Kibecca's eyes slid shut and she lowered her head. /"You must be patient, Sky. Only the Force knows what the future will bring. If you dwell on nothing but what you cannot change, all you have done is give into your fear. And..."/

Skynia spoke the words along with Kibecca, "...fear is the path to the dark side, I know. I'm sorry, Master. You're right, of course."

Kibecca reached out and laid a hairy paw on Skynia's shoulder. /"And you are right as well, my young friend. Something must be done. But what? And how?"/ The wookiee shook her head. /"Too much is uncertain in these days. We can only trust that the Force will lead us down the right path."/

Nodding her reluctant agreement, Skynia let out a slow breath. "Patience."

Kibecca smiled, her head bobbing approval. /"Patience. Now, come. The others will already be at the morning meal. If we don't hurry, they'll have everything eaten before we get there."/

Skynia smiled, rising smoothly to her feet. Kibecca wrapped a furry arm around the young Knight's shoulders, and together they headed for the Temple commissary.

* * *

"Do you think she suspects anything?" Kianna asked, leaning forward across the table and keeping her voice low so only her brother and fellow Knight could hear her. He sat opposite her, holding a tall glass of ice water. His brown hair was in need of a haircut again, but she doubted he would get it cut until after both she and Kestry had nagged him for several weeks.

Frowning, Truen scratched his ear. "I don't know. She hasn't said anything."

Kianna sighed. "Maybe we should ask Master Kibecca."

"Sounds like a good idea," Truen nodded.

"What does?"

Kianna twisted in her seat at the familiar purring voice. Grish stood behind her, arms folded casually across his chest. His tail flicked, smacking the chest of his towering companion, Chldrrl. The wookiee snuffed, swatting at the farghul's offending tail.

"Oh. Sorry, Rrl." Grish gave a little bow and sidestepped out of the wookiee's reach, his tail innocently flipping up to slap the wookiee's face.

Chldrrl growled a rude comment.

Kianna shook her head and choked back a laugh. _Those two…I'm surprised they haven't killed each other yet._

"Come on, guys, have a seat." Truen waved a hand at the row of unoccupied seats, ignoring the curious stares of others in the commissary.

Grish slipped into a seat beside Kianna while Chldrrl took the one opposite. Kianna lowered her head as the farghul's tail flicked over her.

Pointing a hairy paw towards the food line, Chldrrl snuffled. /"I'm thirsty. Anyone else want something?"/

Truen tipped his water glass and lifted his hand, both brows rising. "Uh, I could use some more water...?"

Grish smacked his lips, giving a deep purr. "Ah, blue milk, please."

Kianna trailed her thumb down her jaw, frowning in thought. She'd just finished a steaming cup of Ansionian tea, one of her favorite drinks. She was feeling up to something stronger, though. "Hmm. Maybe an Arkanian sweet milk?"

Chldrrl's furry brows rose. Arkanian sweet milk, while it was creamy and had a smooth, sweet taste, was _very _potent. Few people could stand to drink much of it at all.

"Uh, sis?" Truen began, clearing his throat. "Remember what happened last time you got some of that stuff?"

Her neck and cheeks flushed, and she shot a glare at Truen. "Uh, bro? Secret?"

"Ooh, secret!" Grish exclaimed.

Kianna dropped her face into her hands, sighing heavily. She had tried to forget about the time Truen had been forced to escort her home after she'd had too much to drink. It had only happened once, but as she recalled, she'd spent most of the evening singing some stupid song at the top of her voice. It was all Truen could do to keep her out of Kestry's sight--and hearing--until the alcohol wore off.

"Fine," she mumbled. "I'll take another tea."

Chldrrl snorted a light laugh, then stepped up behind the farghul, pulling him from his seat. /"Come on. I need help with the drinks."/

Grish protested half-heartedly, but didn't hesitate in trailing after the wookiee, his tail perpetually flicking and twitching as he walked.

Sighing once more, Kianna brushed her fingers over her forehead, then dropped both hands to the table. To her surprise, she felt Truen's hand cover hers, and she looked up into his eyes. He smiled softly, lifting one shoulder in a shrug. "Forgive me?"

Shaking her head, she smiled slowly in response, then gave Truen's hand a little squeeze. Something about her brother's boyish innocence made it impossible for her to hold a grudge for long. "Yes, Tru. Of course I do. Just promise me you'll never talk about it again, okay?"

He grinned then, eyes sparkling as he gave her hands a final pat. "Promise."

It didn't take long for Grish and Chldrrl to return with the drinks, and the four sat together in companionable silence while they enjoyed their individual beverages. Finally, Chldrrl rumbled, setting aside his oversized cup. /"How are your preparations coming, Grish?"/

Grish looked up from his glass, blue milk rimming his lips. Brows rising, he looked confused for a moment. "Preparations?" Realization dawned in his eyes. "Oh, _those_ preparations?"

Chldrrl sighed. While the wookiee had recently completed his Trials of Knighthood, Grish was mere weeks away from facing his own tests. Kianna and Truen had never been given their Trials, having gained their Knighthood after their encounter with Tardin, the Dark Lord of the Sith. The memory of that meeting brought a frown to Kianna's face. The Dark Lord was shrouded in indomitable evil, an evil that she still sensed sometimes in her dreams. She shivered, forcing her mind away from that subject and back to her friend's voice.

"Well..." Grish began, his long fingers playing with the rim of his glass. His tail gave a nervous flick, his ears twitching. He cleared his throat, then tapped his glass against the table. "Well...?"

Kianna smiled gently, reaching to lay a hand on his forearm. "You'll do fine, Grish. The Trials are a test of your skill and spirit, not to mention courage, and I know you have that. There's no one I'd rather have by my side in a fight."

Truen coughed pointedly and Chldrrl whined. Kianna rolled her eyes, lightly smacking Chldrrl in the chest. Grish smiled fondly at all of them, his eyes shining. He reached for Kianna's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Aw, shh. You're making that up, Kia."

Still smiling, Kianna shook her head. Her friends were the closest thing she'd ever had to a family. She wasn't related by blood to any of them--even Truen--but that didn't matter. What bound them together was a complex web of trust and love, which to an outsider, would have been a confusing riddle. For Kianna, though, this "family" was the one thing that kept her sane.


	3. Out of Time

Towering above the other four spires of the Jedi Temple, the central tower provided a breathtaking view of the city below. It was Kestry Calladann's favorite place to watch the sunset on Coruscant. From here, she had a clear view of not just the city but the streams of traffic in the sky as well. At sunset, the sunlight reflected off cloud and ship alike, creating a spectacular display of color and light. While the view during midday was nothing compared to the show of sunset, it was still beautiful. But today, Kestry wasn't here for sightseeing.

The door behind her opened with a soft swoosh.

Kestry didn't turn. "Where are they?"

Kibecca stepped up beside her fellow Jedi Master. She gazed out the window, woofing gently. /"I left Skynia at the commissary with her friends."/

"Good," Kestry smiled.

/"You know what they're planning, don't you."/

Kestry raised a brow, looking up into Kibecca's twinkling blue eyes. "Oh, do you think they could hide it from me? You know Truen."

The wookiee rumbled, amused. /"Of course."/

Kestry let her gaze return to the cityscape. Her smile died. "I hope they have time, Kibecca. I really do. They've all worked so hard and come so far. They deserve this."

Kibecca snuffed. /"We will make time, my friend. Skynia's birth celebration is a thing I don't intend to miss."/

Sighing softly, Kestry nodded. "I know."

_But we may not have much choice._

The galaxy would not wait. Kibecca knew that as well as Kestry did. The Jedi had a duty to uphold. As much as Kestry hated to accept it, she was aware there was little chance of Skynia celebrating her eighteenth birthday with her friends on Coruscant. Despite the Council's recent ruling, the Jedi would still be deployed. They would do their duty. They would fight the Sith, no matter where the battle took them. Centuries before, Jedi not so much unlike the strong individuals Kestry now knew had made their stand against the Dark Side. The extensive archives of the Jedi Order listed names of those hailed as heroes of the Force. Names like Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and the great Jedi Master Yoda were names familiar to every Jedi in the Order. Kestry had studied their lives as a Padawan because her Master told her it was important. She studied them now because she _knew _it was important. It would be foolish of them to dwell entirely on the lives of long-dead heroes, but they could learn from the past.

_ Learn from it, or be destroyed by our own mistakes._

"We can't wait, Kibecca."

Kibecca bowed her head. /"There will be time, Kestry. By the end of the week, we will--"/

"By the end of the week it will be too late. You heard the report. Tardin knows where it is. If he finds it, you know what will happen."

The towering wookiee lowered herself to a seat so she was at eye level with Kestry. /"Kianna and Truen will go without hesitation, you know that."/

Kestry frowned. "I do. That's the problem. I will not send them to face that monster again. Not unless we have no other choice. We're not that far gone, not yet."

/"Who, then?"/ Kibecca questioned with a woof. /"You know the Masters will not approve. They believe the holocrons are gone. Destroyed, lost, forgotten. You heard Master Fyeak. They will send no one."/

Kibecca was right. The Council would not respond until they had been shown solid evidence that Tardin had indeed found one of the lost Sith holocrons. By then it would be too late. That left only one option. "I will go."

Kibecca's eyes widened. /"No! That would be suicide!"/ she roared. /"Kianna and Truen still need you. The Order needs you. You cannot go!"/

"You would rather the Council send our students?" Kestry countered. "They've underestimated Tardin in the past, and I have little faith that they've learned from the experience. The Order doesn't need me, Kibecca." She laughed dryly, "The Council doesn't _want _me."

The wookiee fell silent and avoided Kestry's gaze, focusing instead on the constant traffic streams above the city.

"Kibecca. You know I'm right."

/"Yes,"/ Kibecca growled at last. /"You must go."/

Kestry smiled, reaching for the wookiee's furred paw. "Thank you. I knew you would--"

/"I will go with you."/

Kestry blinked and withdrew her hand. "What? No. No, you won't. This is something I have to do myself. You stay. I know Sky will want you here at the celebration. Besides, someone needs to keep an eye on the kids."

/"I am going with you!"/ Kibecca woofed. She stood, sternly gazing down at Kestry. /"We will deal with this Dark Lord together."/

Kestry exhaled sharply and looked away from the wookiee's intense gaze. She should have known what Kibecca would say. After all, Kibecca was a wookiee. A reluctant smile touched Kestry's lips and she bowed her head. "Fine. We'll both go."

* * *

_Skynia dashed through the Temple halls, guided by nothing but her growing sense of urgency in the Force. She found Tru seated on the floor, his knees drawn up close to his chest, head sagging. She slowed her pace, hesitantly drawing closer. "Tru?" He didn't react to her voice. "Tru, are you all right?"_

_ He looked up finally, and she saw that his eyes were bloodshot. "Oh, Tru," she dropped to her knees beside him, reaching to brush his cheek with her fingers. "What happened?"_

_ He opened his mouth, but closed it when no words came. His head dropped to his knees and he rocked side to side. A single sob escaped as his shoulders shook. But before Skynia could ask any more questions, the door to the Council room swung open and Kibecca and Chldrrl stepped out. The younger wookiee's head hung and his shoulders slumped. He didn't look at Skynia or Truen. _

_ "The Council will see you now, Truen," Kibecca woofed gently. Truen pulled away from Skynia, standing and shuffling into the Council room. He didn't look at Chldrrl, and the wookiee still kept his gaze fixed on the floor tiles. _

_ "You may go to your room, Rrl," Kibecca said, her voice soft and calm. "We will contact you once our decision has been made."_

_ The room swirled around Skynia. The faces of her friends changed and faded, their voices slurred and then went silent._

_ The Dark Lord smiled. "It's destiny, child. You know that."_

_ "You can't do this," Skynia insisted, reaching for her friend. Her hands closed around empty air; Kianna was gone._

_ The Dark Lord smiled._

Skynia's eyes shot open and she sucked in a breath of air. Across from her, Jaia jumped and let out a soft shriek.

"Master? Are you…?"

Skynia lowered her head and placed her palm on her forehead. She still clearly felt the distinct sense of turmoil in the Force. Something was terribly wrong…or would be. "I'm fine. Just a…vision."

Skynia sensed the ripple of curiosity from her padawan. "A vision?"

"Yes. I need…I need time to think, Jaia. Why don't you go get yourself some lunch. Meet me in the exercise room later for your lightsaber practice."

Disappointed but still obedient, Jaia stood and made for the door. Skynia knew who was waiting on the other side before the girl released the lock.

"Master Calladann!"

Truen smiled. "Hello, Jaia. I hope I'm not interrupting…? I mean, I can come back later if you want."

Skynia managed a smile. If she asked him to leave, not only would he insist on staying, but he would also know something had disturbed her. "No, it's fine."

The door slid shut behind Truen as Jaia left. Truen dropped to the mat Jaia had just vacated, shifting until he was comfortable. "I sensed…something, earlier. Did you see something again?"

She sighed. "Maybe—I don't know. It was…unclear."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Okay," he nodded, shifting again as he cleared his throat. "How's Jaia doing with her meditation? Last I heard, she fell asleep on you again."

Skynia shook her head and bit back a smile. "Better."

"Well, with you as her teacher, I don't see how she couldn't," Truen winked.

Eyes narrowing, Skynia leaned forward. "Would you like some extra lessons on the subject? From what Kia tells me, you've had your own share of naps when Kestry wasn't looking."

Truen coughed. "I wasn't napping, I was…examining my…my…"

Skynia's brows rose. "Mmmhmm?"

He frowned and coughed again. "So. You were saying?"

She leaned back, hands resting on her knees. "About your lack of concentration skills?"

"No, about your vision."

Skynia inhaled sharply. "I don't…"

_The Dark Lord smiled._

_ Kianna was gone._

Tears stung Skynia's eyes. She blinked rapidly and looked down, studying her fingers. She heard fabric rustle as Truen moved closer. "Hey, shh. I'm sorry. It's okay, you don't have to tell me." 

She let him pull her into his arms, her head resting comfortably against his chest. This was something she was familiar with; him, his embrace, his scent—a subtle blend of soap and that stupid chocolate candy he was always chewing.

"Something is going to happen. Something terrible, Tru."

"Then we'll figure it out when the time comes," he soothed. "We'll…we'll come through it, just like we always do."

"I don't know if we can stop it this time."

His hands brushed her hair. "Hey, it'll be okay. I'm here, remember? I'm not going anywhere."

Any other time, she would have believed him without a doubt.


End file.
